Phonyyx Adventures in Equestria
by Phonyyx
Summary: Phonyyx a Prince from long ago has returned to Equestria and even all that he has experienced in the past one thousand years can't prepare him for what will all come next.


Chapter 1

There are stories everywhere. Stories are meant to be told and others are not. And some are just never told. Our story starts with an untold story about Celestia and Luna defeating King Sombra.  
"Sister are you sure we can trust him?" asked Luna.  
"I do not know Luna yet we have to, if he is telling the truth about the secret entrances into the Crystal Empire then we have to take that chance." Celestia replied.  
"Are you two done yet?" asked a red pony. Celestia and Luna simply looked at each other and nodded to one another.  
"Yes we are. Now lead us to the tunnels Phonyyx." said Celestia.  
"Right this way then." said Phonyyx. Phonyyx had a mane and tail with colors that resembled smoke, a horn, and wings, yet not an alicorn instead he is a cross between a unicorn and a phoenix with the power to control fire and shadow magic. He was draped in a brown cloak that hid his face and had a sword belt around his body which held a double-edged sword with a blade that was two and a half feet long. He lead Celestia and Luna towards a patch of rocks in the frozen wasteland  
surrounding the Crystal Empire. A red wine colored glow emits from his horn that reveals a hidden tunnel. "Here we are now lets go."  
"Phonyyx wait." said Celestia. Phonyyx looks to her. "Thank you for showing us this entrance to the Crystal Empire, but you don't have to come with on this part and we don't blame you if you would rather leave here and now."  
"Thank you but I am coming with you two as I am going to see this through to the end." said Phonyyx and he continues into the tunnel.  
"This tunnel is completely dark, now I cant see my hooves in front of my face." said Luna. Phonyyx then burst into flames, no not burst, became fire. His body became flames and his mane turns into smoke. Celestia and Luna attempt to put out the 'fire'.  
"Don't worry I can do this to myself its one of my special powers." said Phonyyx. He kept on walking. "This is it. Behind this door is Sombra throne room and he is guarded by dozens of his most powerful dark minions. Get ready. Three. Two. One!" Phonyyx blasted down the door and Phonyyx, Celestia, and Luna all rushed into the throne room, but Luna and Celestia got caught in a trap enchantment and became stuck in crystals. Phonyyx turned around and looked at the dozens of dark creatures.  
"Did you really think that I wouldn't anticipate you coming in through that entrance Phonyyx, and thank you for lure the two princesses into my trap now I give you an offer, join me and we can rule Equestria together or die. So whats your choice?" Somber asks.  
"Your offer is tempting but I will have to say no." replied Phonyyx.  
"Then die!" said Sombra and instantely all of his minions attacked Phonyyx but he simple ignored them and unsheathed his sword it began to glow red and a dark purple color. He swung it at the crystal trap on Celestia and Luna, slicing the crystals into pieces. Then a dark minion grabbed Phonyyx across the room and he stopped right underneath King Sombra who was using his dark magic to wild a crystalized scythe. He swung it at Phonyyx but he teleported away but he appeared right in front of sombra again but this time standing upright but extremely dizzy. He turned around to see Luna and Celestia on separate sides of the room fighting off the minions but for every one they defeated three more appeared. Despite their incredible power they would be overrun eventually. He flew over to grab his sword and turned it upside down as fire and shadows began to swirl around the tip of the sword and then he struck the ground and an enormous blast ensued. All the dark minions were gone but they wouldn't be forever so Phonyyx knew they had to act quickly. He then swung at Sombra who blocked the swing. As the two battled Phonyyx saw that the dark minions were already beginning to return so he pinned Sombra on the ground.  
"Celestia Luna do it NOW!" Yelled Phonyyx.  
"But you'll die!" shouted Luna.  
"Just do it!" yelled Phonyyx as he struggled to keep Sombra pinned down. Reluctantly Celestia and Luna combined their both of their most powerful blasts and fired them at Sombra who became trapped under the ice and the entire castle disappeared. All that was left was a pile of ash where Phonyyx was. Luna then picked up his sword and she shed a single tear that fell on his blade.  
"I am sorry Phonyyx." Luna said as she put Phonyyxs sword into the ground beside the pile of ash to be a grave marker.  
"Come sister we must return to Canterlot." said Celestia.  
"Okay." replied Luna as they left for Canterlot. After the two sisters left the pile of ash began to shake and from it arose Phonyyx completely unscathed.  
"Wait, what how am I still alive?" he asked but there was no pony anywhere to hear him. 'what happened here? i don't remember at all.' He sheathed his sword and walked off.'better find some shelter.'  
Now a thousand years later our story continues.


End file.
